


Social Creature

by Yuurei



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Im trying so hard to write something non pandemic related, Sorry Not Sorry, its not working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: Humans are social creatures.
Kudos: 2





	Social Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey... what's one more pandemic fic to add to the pile?
> 
> This is what 2nd person pov? It's so weird...

The world is in lockdown. Don't go out unless you have to. Be quick about your business. Go home. 

For some the message is a harsh one. You can't see your friends unless you want to put them in danger. No hugs, no handshakes, no smiles in passing. Everyone is on edge, an air of anticipation for an enemy that can't be fought. Email them for work, call them for a quick update. 

It's not enough. Lay down. Load up. Run to them for an embrace. The tension eases. They're safe in your arms and miles away in their own home. They lean heavily on you and you on them. When you let go they list sideways a bit before standing and the panic grips you again. 

You've been careful. They've been careful. You know you both have only been out for the essentials. You run your hands along them, searching for wounds, even knowing this is only an avatar your heart thumps wildly at the weakness they've displayed.

They grab your hands, stilling your frantic motions, and smile weakly at you. No, they can't be sick. You both have been so diligent in your safety measures. There's no potion to cure this status effect. You look up from your joined hands and they only nod sadly. You've both always known they've got a weaker immune system than you. They must have caught it on one of their rare trips out. It's a waiting game now.

Public service announcements have gone out informing people that prolonged virtual sessions while sick have actually proved more harmful than good. The body ignoring all signals while immersed means no coughing or shifting or being aware of the body's changes like high spiking temperatures and fluid filling ones lungs. People have passed out wearing their gear and died in it. Some people have done it purposefully to die with friends by their sides without risking spreading this illness to them. 

You swallow hard. It's not that bad they say giving your hands a gentle squeeze. I won't be on much from now on but I'll come on every night for a bit so you'll know I'm ok they reassure and you don't know whether to trust them. This can't be the first day they've been feeling ill, just the first day they can no longer hide their weakness from you. 

You smile again. It's forced and brittle but it's the best you can manage. I'll be waiting on you then is all you can manage to get out before flinging your arms around them again smile disappearing. You both decide today there will be no questing. You wander the friendly towns and eat your favourite meals and give each other another too long, too hard embrace before logging out. 

This is the last time you see them. They aren't the only one to have been hiding illness. Tomorrow evening neither of you will log in.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> Please be safe and take care.


End file.
